The Bite
by Feleron
Summary: The other vampires aren't happy Nick knows about them.  They want Dylan to take care of things.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, obviously, don't own any of this, blah, blah, blah. Probably doesn't really fit in with the series, but the writers have been a little vague on how things work with regards to the supernatural residents of the Gates. So I just took a little bit off of Christian biting Claire and ran with it on the much more interesting couple. ;)

* * *

Dylan didn't want to. He knew it was a breach of trust. He had promised to keep Nick and his family safe. But it wasn't up to him anymore. They had found out. The obvious answer was to kill him. Dylan had argued against that. Tried to convince them to trust him. Not to act rashly. To think it through.

He argued passionately. Explaining that Claire had already made friends with his wife. He was slowly being tied into The Gates. And since he had known he hadn't told anybody. He hadn't taken any action against their community. At the end he was almost begging. Pleading with them to understand and agree.

And finally they had. They saw the advantage to having a human sheriff of The Gates who knew about them. Who understood and could protect them. Still, it was dangerous. Nick Monohan was new. How could they trust such an unknown? And the answer was obvious.

_Mark him._ Bind the human to one of them. Then he could be trusted. He could be controlled. And the one who had to mark him, would be, of course...

Dylan waited in his car under the disabled camera. Nick should be here soon. He had just spoken on the phone. Explaining how urgent it was. That they needed to talk right now. He saw the sheriff's car approach. Saw Nick get out and slowly walk over.

Dylan open his car door and got out.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick quietly closed the bathroom door. He stood there a minute with his head pressed against the door listening to find out if he had woken his wife up. Hearing nothing, he slowly let his breath out. Weak kneed he walked over to the mirror.

His face was still white from shock. He bent over and splashed some water on his face. He leaned over and looked at himself in the mirror again. His pupils were still dilated.

He ran his hand through his hair. _He saw Dylan get out of his car. He opened his mouth to speak but in a flash Dylan had him flattened on the hood._

Nick gripped the sink and bent over with his head down. He tried to close his eyes and make the memory go away. 

_Dylan was over him looking down into his eyes. Dylan's eyes were black. Nick could see the tips of his fangs sticking down. Nick froze in terror._

Nick stood back up. He walked over and turned on the shower. Pulled the handle over to hot. Nick took his shirt off and then slowly began to undo his pants.

_Dylan grabbed Nick by the shoulders and pulled him up and then slammed him back down. Nick heard the CRACK sound his head made when it hit the hood. But he didn't feel it. He didn't feel anything. Everything was black and...far away. Nick could feel Dylan removing his belt. Felt Dylan pull down his pants. But everything was far away. _

Nick stepped into the shower. The searing hot water blasted onto his chest. Nick stood there feeling it beat into his skin. He ducked his head under the water. It still throbbed. His back ached. He was sure he would have bruises tomorrow. Nick hesitated a second more, but he knew he had to check. He placed his hands on his right upper thigh.

_Nick heard Dylan mumble something but it was faint and he couldn't make it out. And then Nick felt a flashing pain on his thigh. A sharp, hot pain like he had been stabbed. Nick moved his head to look and through the fog he could see the top of Dylan's head. Dylan was biting him. Feasting on his blood._

The marks were right there. Two little holes. On the inside of his thigh. Nick looked down and saw them. There was a slight bruise forming right in the area of the bite. Lathering up the soap, Nick slowly washed the wounds.

_Dylan's head came up and he looked Nick right in the eyes. Nick could feel himself drowning in Dylan's dark eyes. There was a trickle of blood on Dylan's cheek. Then Dylan looked back down at where he had bit Nick. _

Nick turned the water off and got out of the shower. He grabbed the towel and dried himself off, careful to wipe his thigh clean and dry. 

_And then Dylan bent down and licked the blood flowing from the wound. Dylan came back up and wiped the blood from his face with the back of his hand. _

Nick pulled his boxers back on. They covered the mark. He would have to be careful not to let anyone see. He knew it would be an effort to keep it from his wife. But he would have to do it. She couldn't know.

_Dylan backed up from the car. Nick felt the haze slowly start to fade from his mind. Maybe he was just stunned and shocked, but no concussion. The idea f littered through his mind. Nick saw Dylan return to his human self. But there was something more still in his eyes. Almost...sadness._

Nick slipped from the bathroom and walked across the bedroom. He looked down at his bed and his sleeping wife. He pulled back the covers and laid down. Sarah rolled over and placed her head on his chest with her arm wrapped around Nick's waist. She hadn't even woken up.

_Nick sat up staring at Dylan. He didn't know what to say, what to do. He didn't understand what had happened. Dylan hadn't killed him. He had bit and drank, but that was it._

_Dylan looked straight into Nick's eyes again. He could see the confusion and fear in there. "I've marked you Nick. Where no one will see it. No one will know. But you are mine now. The other vampires will know when they see you. You belong to me know Nick."_

_Dylan turned and walked back to his car. At the door, he turned again and looked at Nick. "I'm sorry. It was the only way to save you." With that, he got in his car and drove away._

Nick put his arm around his wife and pulled her in close, kissing the top of her head. But all he could think about was Dylan and what had happened. What did it mean now that he was Dylan's?


End file.
